narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ahmya Nakajima
Ahmya Nakajima(中島アフミャ, Nakajima Ahmya) A seemingly unregistered member of the Nakajima clan whose affinity for earth and fire release alike made him quite the formidable shinobi. Born a generation before the current Hokage Akame nakajima he is among the youngest to hold the "Death" kanji tattoo. Although his current location is lost to time and secrecy it is rumored that he is among the Nakajima clan's warlords said to be the strongest. Personality Ahmya can often times be a serious and concise individual, though he has his moments of light hearted behavior he can be rather abrasive in his mannerism. He is easily annoyed by the act of immaturity, evident in past encounters with Tako Nakajima when he makes a quip about an opponent or even about Ahmya himself. It is said that Tako has the uncanny ability to get under his skin the most being the jokester among their comrades. In the thirty five years he has walked the earth he is said to lack the maturity to want to continuously hold back, this often displayed in games and even combat at times not even wanting to hold back against the inexperienced. Appearance Ahmya is a fair-skinned man with thick whitish-mint hair often unkempt and messy. He wears a variation of a traditional shinobi attire, featuring a crimson undergarment, and slightly baggy plants that expose a portion of his lower legs. Worn over his crimson shirt is a sleeveless puffer jacket that functions as a variant on most villages flak jacket that bears no insignia. His outfit is completed with that of his bandaged arms. He bears the "Death" Kanji tattoo that the Warlords of the Nakajima clan do. Background Ahmya born ten years before that of Akame Nakajima and thirty years after that of Konoe Nakajima as well as Tako Nakajima. He may well be the youngest living warlord amidst the clan but he stands as the strongest. His access to the clan's ancestors is minimal however he stands arm in arm with them. In the thirty five years he has walked the earth he is said to lack the maturity to want to continuously hold back, this often displayed in games and even combat at times not even wanting to hold back against the inexperienced. While Konoe and Tako claim water release as their own and wield it with deadly efficiency, in the thirty five years that Ahmya has been alive however he has come to gain an acute mastery over that of his own respective chakra natures. His time as an active member of the clan within the land of Woods he stood as one Konoe's finest students to graduate from the lands respective academy. While functioning as one of the lands shinobi Ahmya effectively cleaved his way through anyone that stood in his way on any mission. His weapon of choice that of three axes and their cutting power seemingly unrivaled by many. He has long since let his status as a warlord of the Nakajima take him throughout the world currently residing as a shinobi within the Land of Earth. While his choice of locale has shifted over the years and his status amidst his fellow clan members has gained him quite a bit of notoriety. Unlike his family members such as Konoe, Tako, and Akame who have all either decided to stay stationed within the borders of the Land of Woods or moved on to greater pastures like Akame rooting himself as the Hokage in his young age. Ahmya has taken the time to travel the world currently rooting himself within the confines of Iwagakure and with that he has taken into account the loyalties that come with his station. As it stands within the borders of Iwagakure Ahmya he has taken his station as a Jounin within their borders and even gaining the attention of the village council for his efforts of loyalty despite the distance he has put between himself and his clan he still takes the time to put both their practices of ancestor worship and the practices of Iwagakure’s own shinobi into play to ensure he puts his best foot forward. After demonstrating his prowess with his own hijutsu and usage of shape transformation effectively put him on the map with the village council. Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Ahmya is extremely agile, able to intercept an opponent before they were truly capable of noticing. Proving to be a highly perceptive combatant. Knowledgable on in the usage of both ninjutsu and the human body he is able to counter a multitude of things in order to give himself the upper hand. Ahmya has shown he has excellent reflexes and evasion skills thanks to the aforementioned agility. Amidst this he possesses a great amount of physical strength, being able to easily level the playing between himself and opponent without hesitation through a show of brute strength at times. While he bolsters both strength in speed his main focus of combat lies in that of nintaijutsu as well as hijutsu. His mastery of chakra comes from his consistency in training with that of his ancestors. Among this he often trained with what the clan refers to as a pot of consuming. The function of the jar placed a debilitating level of chakra absorption upon the user and as his ancestors relayed to him if he wished to bolster his prowess in the usage of jutsu he would have to be capable of sticking the entirety of his hand within. Although this took several years to do he became quite adept in the usage and molding of his chakra becoming adept in the aspect of Shape Transformation. This as well gave him an understanding how to properly regulate the bodies use of ambient chakra when in the presence of an immense source of it. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Ahmya's chakra natures consist of Fire, Earth, Yin, and Yang Release, which he uses in conjuNction if not to completely perform his hiden techniques. He is capable of harnessing chakra in its rawest form and augmenting it like that of Konoha’s rasengan adding his own flavor to even the most simplistic of shape transformations. Rather than constantly rotating chakra into a ball to show his mastery of the former he is capable of molding his respective individual natures into that of weapons. In particular the former of the aforementioned be notably among the hardest to do so with, yet he has taken the time in his thirty five years of walking the earth to ensure he can bend it to his will. When it comes to the innate usage of both halves of his chakra and utilizing his yin and yang he is capable of manifesting the ten ancestors that stand at his side and use them rather effectively at that although he does not measure up to his fellow warlords in that regard. Where in Tako and Konoe both utilize them far better than him their numbers far exceed his dipping into pools of thirty or so when necessary. Ahmya however only bolsters the ten and as such they have guided him into his mastery over his respective elements. Unlike some shinobi who are only capable of manifesting their chakra when performing jutsu, Ahmya seems to effectively radiate his chakra when put in an emotional state of intense emotion. Although he is capable of simply doing this himself through a regulation of chakra throughout his body. He prefers to occasionally keep it under wraps as a bit of a surprise for those who do engage in close combat with him. This allows him to withstand extreme levels of heat and just as well be unaffected by various sources of the aforementioned. However amidst this if his chakra is ever absorbed and not properly regulated it can become lethal due to the 'heat' attached to it. Think of it in the same concept of Samehada consuming B's chakra and liking its flavor. His chakra radiates a scorching heat akin to the sun. If consumed and not properly broken down the person in question effectively begins to burn from within leaving behind nothing but a charred skeleton. Thanks to his understanding of Shape Transformation Ahmya doesn't use hand seals very often and the few he does use are unique to him. Lava Release Whereas most kekkei genkai are largely identical between users, Lava Release has a variety of forms depending on who's using it. While its forms differ from user to user Ahmya often prefers much like a historical individual known as Roshi combine his usage of the style with his taijutsu. Along with this and his often lack of hand seal usage as well as his preference for shape transformation. He is capable of transition his chakra through objects and even the ground to bend it to his will. Thanks to the required make up of the style he is capable of simply stomping his foot on the ground whilst flowing chakra through it and molding the earth beneath his feet into lava itself. Among this Ahmya is one of only a few individuals who dabbles in two aspects of the style using molten rock and melting flames of a sort. Bukijutsu Taijutsu While Ahmya is formidable in the usage of ninjutsu and its various forms he prefers the direct approach when it comes to combat he prefers the act nintaijutsu to accompany his usage of the elements. He often describes his style as light on its feet. He often uses the lava he commands as a formidable weapon. Using the former to seemingly devastating effect being capable of quickly phase changing raw earth into that of lava and even do so with just the use of his feet. When it comes to the quickness of his hands they do not lag far behind. He can often be seen using the molten affinity of his fire release thanks to his Kekkei genkai to sling blazing punches. He prefers to be a clean balance between both defence and offense. Intelligence Often remaining aware of the significance of any individuals actions taking into account every aspect of battle and the things that lead up to it. Ahmya is quite the diverse strategist and to accompany this his knowledge of the workings of ninjutsu are just as diverse as the former. Only going further to accent this with his lack of hand seal usage during many of his jutsu unless they are of a large scale then he has dwindled down the seals to simply two or three. He often times then not shows his mental acuity when recalling things he has previously seen before capable of recounting his own research and scientific method when it came to the applications of Shape Transformation on traditional jutsu especially the aspects of fire release which have been claimed by many as hard to bend to ones will. The strategies Ahmya is capable of coming up with on the fly are often times elaborate as well as multifaceted. Whether these plans consist of a series of misdirection or using any number of individuals as mere pawns in the bigger picture. Ahmya is capable of layering any of his ideas on top of each to create something to fit the grand scheme of things whenever he sees it necessary. Databook Trivia *Ahmya's name is a misnomer in terms of the gender it is typically assigned too. As such the other warlords occasionally tease him about his name. Quotes